Ouran Adventure!
by Darthette
Summary: 5 girls get sucked into the world of the Ouran High School Host Club! Will they be be able to get back to the real world? Will they ever want to leave? Find out!
1. Chapter 1 WAT?

**I do not own anything related to Ouran! **

Willow thought that it would be a normal day. She thought wrong.  
Willow has naturally silver guy style hair and is very tall. Her sweeping bangs stopped just before her black rimed glasses. She was on her way to orchestra room 3, it was rarely used and she and her friends enjoyed hanging out there. She opened the door to hear a cellist, violinist and electric guitarist already jamming out on an ensemble piece.

"Willow you are so late! We need our bassist!" The violinist yelled as the group stopped.

"Yeah, sorry had fencing practice." Willow replied casually. She strolled over to the closet where she kept her pitch black upright bass and bow, the only color difference was the pure white strings. Willow was just tightening her bow when some rose petals started emanating from the closet. Willow stumbled back, shell shocked.

"Um, guys... Am I the only one who sees the roses?" The rest of the group along with the vocalist came over to see what the commotion was. The cellist, Sage, remarked,

"Hey Nicole, Lizzy, Rose what do you make of this?" The violinist, guitarist, and vocalist (called over respectively) all shrugged. A magenta light started to shine from the closet,

"G-guys maybe we sh-sh-should get out of here..." Sage stuttered.

"Oh PLEASE! It's not like some pink light is going to hurt us or anything, right! It's probably just one of the robotics nerd's pranks!" Nicole assured, "Let's check it out!" The four others inched towards the closet lead by Nicole. "I'm gonna poke it!" Rose exclaimed, Nicole nodded approvingly.

"Don't encourage her!" Willow exclaimed. Rose crept towards the glimmering closet. The rest of the crew lunged to stop her and they found themselves in a whole different world.

"Welcome!"


	2. Chapter 2 Realization

**I do not own anything related to Ouran! **

"What a troublesome group of boys, barging into the host club like that, we will have to take care of them won't we, Kaoru."

"You're right Hikaru, unless, they are here to request us." Twins with vibrantly orange hair rushed over and looked them up and down.

"Their clothes are I worse shape than Haruhi's were!" A boy scowled at the twins from across the room and hollered,

"Hikaru, Kaoru, who are these new guests?" The twins shrugged and called back,

"We don't know, they just appeared! They look like commoners! Are these your friends Haruhi?"

"Don't just go making assumptions like that! Just because they dress like me doesn't mean they are my friends!"

((Willow's POV))

We hadn't moved throughout their entire conversation. We just stood there. Looking completely stupid. A blonde tall boy raced over and lifted my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Are you and your friends new honor students?"He let go of my chin not giving me time to answer and I fell over onto my friends who had been cowering behind me for quite some time now. "How marvelous! More Haruhis!" His violet eyes sparkled "So, what kind of guys are you into?" Oh no this speech. "Do you like the Strong Silent type, the Boy Lolita, the Mischievous type, the cool type or the natural type?" He leaned in and was an inch away from my face and whispered, "or would you want someone like me?" That almost put me over the edge, I raised my hand to slap him and then realized our situation. We had been teleported into the anime that all of us had watched and rewatched and the manga we had all come to love. The Ouran High School Host Club. It was quite fitting, we were high school girls after all. That reminds me they had called us boys before. But I am the only one with boy hair. I turned around and didn't find my friends but another group of boys that looked and acted like my friends!

**Check out Phoenixotaku and Silversnakewings! They are doing stories with the same concept as me!**


	3. Chapter 3 WHERE DID MY BEWBS GO?

**I DONT OWN OURAN DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!**

((Willow POV))

Everyone looked down and we simultaneously jumped in surprise,

"WH-WH-WHAAAAAA? Rose exclaimed, her frizzy locks had been decapitated and she was left with brown short hair, "WHO MURDERED MY HAIR!? AND WHERE DID MY BOOBS GO?!" The host club looked at her quizzically,

"He doesn't know what he is talking about, forgive us senpais." I elbowed Rose in the ribs and said politely, "If you would excuse us for a moment..." I was beginning usher everyone out of the door when a extraordinarily short blonde boy tackled me and yelled,

"WAIT! WE STILL HAVEN'T HAD CAKE YET!" A monster of a boy with black hair came over and picked up the shorty by the waist and plopped him out of our way,

"Mitskuni, let them go."

"Yes Hani-senpai please let them go, we don't want another Haruhi situation would we?" A boy with glasses adjusted his them with a devilish smile. Ok, intimidating. I had seen this happen in the anime but I had no idea how terrifying he could be!

"And on that note we will be going!" I added shoving my crew out the door. I slammed the door to a nearby closet and locked us in.

"But I wanted some cake!" Rose complained.

"Don't you want to know about our situation a little bit more than you want cake?! Like how all of femininity vanished and is replaced with adolescent boy parts!?"

"Yeah how did we get here?!" Nicole asked, "I mean, I'm not complaining, I would love to spend time with the cast of my favorite anime of all time!"

"Yeah, we can socialize later, we need to figure out how to get home!" Sage said frantically, trying to contain her inner fangirl.

"Ok, but while we are stuck here we might as well blend in. Let's all come up with guy names for us. I will be Carson." I whispered, remembering that we were, in fact, in a closet.

"I guess I will be Mark." Sage sighed. I don't know why she was disappointed, she could have picked any name she wanted!

"I will be Aaron!" Rose exclaimed, I muffled her mouth.

"I will be Grayson." Nicole said.

"Harris, that has a nice ring to it." Lizzy pondered.

"Now that that is settled shall we go back to the host club?" I suggested. We all nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4 Dang Flabbit

((Willow's POV))  
We opened the door only part way open and were bombarded by rose petals.

"Welc-

"Yeah, yeah we heard this already" I interrupted brushing off the multitudes of rose petals that had collected on my blue blazer and black pants that we had changed into since the closet we stumbled into was a storeroom for uniforms. "Forgive us for not introducing ourselves earlier but I am Carson."

"I am Aaron!" Aaron yelled while bouncing.

"Name is Mark, and this is Grayson."

"Harris."

"So, not to be nosy, but where did you come from?" Kyoya inquired. Great question.

"We are honor exchange students from America." Mark said plainly.

"Interesting, father never mentioned any new students. But that doesn't matter! What matters is that you are here!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"What class will you guys be transferring into?" Haruhi questioned.

"1-A, we are first years." Harris replied.

"So that means..." The twins said evilly, "we have new toys." Oh crap.  
"Since you obviously have no idea what to do with yourselves, being commoners and all, we will gladly take you all under our wings and teach you how to act gentlemanly in this new world. LONG LIVE THE POOR!" Tamaki continued to ramble while Aaron and Hani sat down and started talking about cake and bunnies, Mark struck up a conversation with Kyoya, Harris was joking with the twins, and Grayson had started to talk to Haruhi about the host club. I was the only left. Oh god.  
"So as you can see, I have taken quite an interest in you, Carson, so you will be by apprentice!" He wrapped his arm around means gestured to the rest of the club, "Welcome to the family!"


	5. Chapter 5 Pants Are Good

**I DON'T OWN OURAN YOU SILLY GOOSE**

((Harris's POV))

We had to crash in the closet we got the uniforms from, very squished slumber I might add. I had my first "lesson" with the twins today, they called me a lost cause. They pointed out that I had my tie on wrong, my shirt was buttoned unevenly and my hair was frizzy and unkempt. A grade A disaster. The hosts would be receiving guests so I had to just "watch and learn" even though I knew the drill. Twincest. That was the one part I was not looking forward to. I pray that they don't involve me but knowing them they will be inches away from face in no time. I opened the doors and not surprisingly they were in ridiculous outfits. It had to be some greeco-roman  
business. They were barely wearing clothes at all. They all had olive branches in their hair and were wearing what looked like a bed sheet draped over their torsos, except for Honey; he had pink flowers in his hair.

"'Bout time Harris, you kept the ladies waiting! Get changed!" The twins shoved me into the changing room. Laying across a chair was one of the toga like things and some baggy shorts. How do I even begin to put this on?! Nope. That is defiantly wrong. Eh, this'll work. It did look like everyone else's after all. I slapped on the olive branch and strolled out of the changing room.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA" A horde of fangirls was staring at me, I couldn't figure out why. I looked down. Oh, pants are good. I sprinted back into the changing room and slid on my trousers. I inched my way out of the dressing room and took my seat at the twins' table.

"What are you doing here Harris, we have entertaining to do!"

"I'm supposed to watch and learn remember!?"

"Yeah, we talked about that and we thought different, GOOD LUCK!" They shooed me to a table with 4 girls at it. This is bad. Let's see if I can keep my cool.

"Hello, Harris we heard that there were going to be a lot more hosts now! Is it true that you are from America?"

"Yeah I am from America! It really is a lot different here in Japan." That was the most boring sentence I have ever said in my entire life, "What is you favorite thing about Japan?" I said glancing at one of them from the side with the most innocent smile I could muster.

"Kyaaa!" The three other girls screeched.

"Well, I really like the food here..." The ginger replied blushing furiously.

"Sorry to interrupt, ladies but we are going to combine Harris's guests with ours, please follow us." Kaoru said. Hikaru lead me away and said,

"You are doing an okay job, for a newbie, but we had a great idea and we needed to test it on some new costumers."

**DUN**

**DUN**

**DUHHHHHHHH!**


	6. Chapter 6 No Shirt For You!

**I only own my characters, nothing Ouran related! ((Also your welcome for this chapter Silver ;) ))**

((Harris's POV))  
The next thing I knew I was being dragged to a new table with now double the girls. Oh god what are they going to do to me?! Hikaru leaned in and the show began.

"Harris, your olive branch is on wrong!" He snatched the branch off my head and adjusted it, "What do you know, your toga is on wrong too." My shirt had just been snatched right off my body. I glanced down, dang. This new body has ABS! My body is RIPPED! Everyone who was attending the host club had their eyes on me.

"Can I have my shirt back?" I asked politely.

"After we do some traditional greeco-roman wrestling." I was tackled by the two twins, that got a serious "KYAAAA" from the guests. The funny part was, I'm shoved them off with no problem. Two against one and they were still out of my league. I got up and dusted myself off,

"Can I have my shirt back now?"

"Yeah." They both squeaked dizzily.

"KYAAAA Hikaru, Kaoru! ARE YOU OKAYYYY?" The multitude of girls surrounded the twins only one approached me,

"Can I request you tommorow?"

"If you want to. That'd mean a lot to me." I looked down, smiled, and patted her head. I also realized that I am pretty darn tall, not Carson's tall but tall nonetheless.


	7. Chapter 7 Oh boy Sparkles

**I own nuthing so SIMMA DOWN NA! Sorry this chapter is kinda sucky... DARN YOU WRITERS BLOCK!**

((Mark's POV))

Kyouya let me take care of the accounting duties for the host club today, shouldn't be too hard; I mean, how much money could they possible spend? I adjusted my tie and made sure my buttons were on correctly. I didn't want to be in Harris's situation. I noticed that there was a full length mirror in the closet we were staying in. Alright, not bad. Little on the scrawny side but my eyes are cute, much less menacing than Kyoya's. My hair is black just like it was in the boring world. I strolled into the meeting, we were going to decide what the theme was going to be for tommorow.

"Alright, now that every one it here, let's begin." Tamaki announced in his kingly voice. "Well, I was thinking that we could take all of the ladies on an all-expense-paided trip to Tokyo! We could look at all of the shops and bond with each individual lady!" I desperately tried to interrupt but there was no stoping him.

"Tama-chan! I think Mark has something to say!" Honey just saved me a LOT of trouble, I have to arrange a cake to be delivered to his manor. I cleared my throat,

"Um, yes. We do not have enough money to do that at the moment, senpai." Tamaki deflated.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Tamaki mumbled

"Well, there is an expo going on at the convention cent-"

"PERFECT! WE WILL ALL BRING THE LADIES AND SHOW THEM THE KNOWLEDGE OF COMMONERS!" Tamaki perked up and he had sparkles in his eyes. Again.

((TIME PASSES))

We ended up only paying for transportation. Thank god. That "all-expense-paid trip would have taken all of my accounting skills to manage.

((Aaron's POV))

I was on my way to Honey-senpai's manor with Grayson, he invited us because a cake had mysteriously appeared on his door step and he had no one to share it with.

"Hi Aaron-chan, Gray-chan! Come in I am just cutting the cake now!" Honey-senpai dragged me in and I was spun into a bunny themed chair. Mori-senpai came in and took a seat in the one chair that wasn't bunny themed. We were served the strawberry cake and we chatted about bunnies and other cute things. It can be kind of hard to keep up a conversation with him because it is almost like talking to an oversized five year old.

**Like I said, not my best. The next chapter will be 12 billion times better I promise!**


End file.
